


Realization

by annnn9



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, implied edwin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annnn9/pseuds/annnn9
Summary: 「你要保護溫莉，畢竟你愛她不是嗎？」那麼，她是為了什麼才要保護上校？（短打一篇）
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	Realization

送走愛德華後，莉莎回到桌邊坐下，慢慢喝茶。

自從上校的試探行動被揭露後，不僅小隊被拆散，成員們各自東西，自己還被指派為大總統的副官之一，變相成為用來威脅上校的人質，現在她還得和敵人共存。

情況慘烈。

明天她就要去報到了，現在還能悠閒的喝茶聊天，算是暴風雨前的寧靜吧。

不知不覺的，她的思緒開始浮現剛才的對話。

_「你要保護溫莉，畢竟你愛她不是嗎？」_

她看出了少年對於他重要之人的珍視，結果直接總結成的他愛她卻換來他的極力否認，雖然他整張臉都紅透了。

不得不說還蠻有趣的，想起愛德華慌張的反應就讓她想微笑。

說到保護，莉莎默默思考著，心裡浮現了疑問。

愛德華保護溫莉是因為溫莉對他來說非常重要。他愛她，這點莉莎可以確定。

那麼，自己是為了什麼才要保護上校？

_「我會保護那個人，在那個人達成目標前我都會毫不猶豫的扣下扳機。」_

因為她相信他，想要見證他的理想完成的那一天，也想與他一起背負著焰之鍊金術的重擔一起贖罪，於是她願意站在他身後，替他排除一切危機，支持他爬到國家的最高點。

雖然她從來沒有認真思考還一一列出原因，不過她認為是這樣沒錯。

她信任他，她要和他一起贖罪，她要看著他避免他誤入歧途。

仔細想想愛德華的動機，因為珍惜，因為愛。

簡單的動機，卻充滿了重量。

莉莎才突然發覺，自己的原因或許比她想的還來的單純許多。

原來是因為這樣啊。

手中握著的茶杯，從微微溫熱逐漸變的冰冷，莉莎才意識到她已經坐在那裡好一陣子了。

她回過神，將杯中剩下冷掉的茶一飲而盡，站起來開始收拾桌子。

要把槍和槍油收好，要把茶杯茶壺洗乾淨，還要給被茶噴到的疾風號擦擦身體。

面對未知的明天，她得早點休息，才有力氣在敵營中生存下去。

她俐落的將物品槍枝收拾歸位，將兩個杯子拿到廚房水槽邊，打開水龍頭開始清洗。

她一邊洗，一邊放鬆地哼起歌來——不由自主的，還帶著一抹淺淺的笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 莉莎的那句台詞採用英文版本，畢竟喜歡和愛有差別嘛ㄎㄎ  
> 隨便寫寫的，寫的不順我也懶得改了（喂  
> 明明要準備期中的我在這裡打文不睡覺幹嘛啊救命  
> BTW噗浪安價文是不會棄坑的，但是現在接近期末自己又很容易卡文，請等我拜託，讓我們一起各種扭曲上校的形象（？？？）


End file.
